villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Mosquito Girl
Mosquito Girl is a minor antagonist in the anime/manga One Punch Man. She is one Dr. Genus human experiments and is a member of the House of Evolution. Mosquito Girl is a mutant crossbreed of a human and a mosquito, hence her name. She has the unique ability to control swarms of the insects to gather blood of nearby humans to heal herself from damage taken during a battle. She is voiced by Miyuki Sawashiro in the Japanese version of the anime, and by Cristina Valenzuela in the English dubbed version. Appearance Mosquito Girl is a tall and large woman and has the appearance of a humanoid mosquito due to being a crossbread between a human and a mosquito. Her body is very light, allowing her to fly, and her limbs have been enlarged and have clawed tips on them. Her biceps and shins are covered in long bristles and stripes which are akined to that of a mosquito. She has long hair and a human-like face but other than that, her head resembles that of a mosquito with a second pair of compound eyes, two antennas, and a large stinger on her head. In her transformation form, Mosquito Girl has a dramaitc change in appearance. Her skin turns red with the stripes becoming more jagged and turn into spikes; her hair turns pink and stands up completely. Her transformation also allows her to regenerate lost limbs like her legs growing back in her transformation after Genos pulled them out. Personality Mosquito Girl regards humans as her prey and feeds off of their blood despite being part human herself. She often takes joy in consuming human blood and draining a human into a fleshy skeleton. She views her mosquitos as children and acts maternally towards them often refering to them as "little ones". She is also often arrogant, egocentric, and midly irritated even when she is on the losing end in a battle. Story House of Evolution Arc Mosquito Girl makes her first debut appearance where she os responsible for a swarm of mosquitos that have been sweeping Z-City and draining the blood of countless people and even farm animals. She then unleashes her mosquitos who then drain a robber dry of his blood and she's then confronted by Genos and sends out her swarm only to have Genos burn them all with his cybernatic abilities. Mosquito Girl then flies straight right at Genos and dodges all of his attacks and tears off one of his arms only to have both her legs get torn off as well without her knowing. She then summons a large mass of mosquitos and drains the blood of numerous people, so she can regenerate her legs. During the fight, Saitama arrives to kill a mosquito that had been bugging him since he woke up and he gets involved in the fight where Mosquito Girl lets out a huge blast which kills no one and burns of Saitama's cloths. She then transforms and almost kills Genos when Saitama intervenes and one-slaps her and kills her. Powers and Abilities *'Mosquito Physiology': Mosquito Girl's physiology grants her the power to gain the abilities of an actual mosquito and augment them via blood consumation. Though she acts alone, her control over insects gives her more flexibility in battle and makes her more flexible in battle than any other member of the House of Evolution. **'Mosquito Control': Mosquito Girl has the ability to control vast numbers of mosquitos which she uses with a signal that goes 50 Kilometers (30 Miles) long. She can use the mosquitos to drain vast numbers of people and can do it in mere seconds. She can also pinpoint the attackers and her opponents as she can detect the vitals of her mosquitos. ***'Regeneration': Mosquito Girl has the power of regeneration which is done through consuming blood from other living beings. ***'Transformation': By ordering the mosquitos to inject her with blood, Mosquito Girl can go through a massive transformation where she can enter into another form where she becomes even more powerful and agile. *'Flight': Mosquito Girl has the ability to fly being a crossbread between a human and a mosquito. She has two large wings and they can support her due to her light body. Gallery 4091914-7076876239-Mosqu.jpg Mosquito-girl.png Mosquito Girl transformation.png Mosquito girl death.jpg|Mosquito girl's death. Mosquito Girl.png|Mosquito Girl in the anime. Mosquito Girl's Evil Grin.png Mosquito Girl killed by Saitama.png|Mosquito Girl killed by Saitama. LETITBETRUE.jpg|Mosquito Girl as a waitress. Trivia *She is the only female of House of Evolution. *Mosquito Girl can transform to become even faster and more agile. *She views her insects as her children. *Although it is generally believed that Mosquito Girl is deceased, if one is to look closely, you can see that it's her blood sack that gets destroyed, while her body continues to fly away. **Furthermore, in a Twitter post, Yusuke Murata drew Mosquito Girl in a waitress outfit with her injuries, indicating that she may be alive. Navigation Category:One Punch Man Villains Category:Webcomic Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:Female Category:Minion Category:Supervillains Category:Sadists Category:Social Darwinists Category:Arrogant Category:Power Hungry Category:Monsters Category:Genocidal Category:One-Man Army Category:TV Show Villains Category:Humanoid Category:Mutated Category:One-Shot Category:Femme Fatale Category:Deceased Category:Homicidal Category:Hybrids Category:Leader Category:Scapegoat Category:Abusers Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Fighters Category:Wrathful Category:Murderer